Only In Her Dreams
by l Lord Lucifer l
Summary: She died only over a year ago, yet so many souls were devastated. Now, she's visiting the one she cared for the most. Only in her dreams. LxV Oneshot.


Only In Her Dreams

Only at night, could she see her. The very person that had been gone for over a year. In fact, tonight was the anniversary of her death. December 25th, 8:00pm. It was supposed to be a joyous time, Christmas was always a joyous time for everyone. Presents and gifts lay under a fabulously decorated Christmas tree. The sweet aroma of cocoa, chocolate-chip or Christmas cookies filled the air of every house on every block. Families came together from all walks of life just to be with each on this momentous holiday. All except.. Oerba Dia Vanille and Serah Farron. To those two poor souls had a bone to pick with Christmas. Despite themselves, they believed that Christmas had taken someone they deeply, deeply cared for. Claire Farron was gone because this holiday had decided to take her.

There she had been, laying in her death bed on Christmas Day. They thought, She's such a strong woman… A little sickness couldn't get her down, could it..? But they had underestimated the illness and overestimated Lightning. They didn't even know what illness Lightning had come down with, and.. It took her. It took her away from them and they couldn't do anything about it. Now, she was gone forever. Never to return to her sister or her lover. This was the first Christmas that Serah would go without her older sister. However, some of those saw that it was worse for Vanille. It was not more than a little over two years ago that Vanille had confessed her love for the pink haired ex-soldier. They had been together for those next two years and when Lightning had come down with that sickness, Vanille helped Serah with whatever she could to possibly save Lightning. It seemed that all that they had done had been in vain..

As she placed the angel on the top of tall Christmas tree with Snow's help, Serah slid out of her fiancé's arms and gave him a disdain-filled smile. Vanille was standing a few feet behind her, staring at the angel atop the tree. For a moment, she could swear that the angel had pink hair and beautiful azure-blue eyes.

"Vanille..? Are you okay?" Serah asked, noticing that Vanille was spacing out. The younger Farron had taken it into her responsibility to make sure that Vanille not think of Lightning. At least not on this evening. For some reason, Vanille was always screaming at night, crying and sobbing loudly. Only one name came out of her mouth during these times.

"Lightning…"

"H-Huh..? Oh! Yes.. I'm okay Serah.." She said with a smile that just read 'I'm lying.'

Serah crossed her arms over her chest. She would attempt to distract Vanille other ways. "You sure, Vanille? You definitely looked like you were thinking about something."

Vanille only shook her head, trying to make her smile more sincere. Serah wasn't convinced one bit.

"Your smile is a little off too. Try and make it more like this." She said and gave Vanille a rather wide-ish smile.

Vanille was a little taken aback by Serah's sudden action, but then let the corner of her lips curve upwards into a small smile, trying to mimic Serah's. With a shake of her head, Serah looked to Vanille with determination in her eyes, which startled Vanille again.

"More like this, Vanille." And with those words, smiled even wider. She looked downright silly, and that's exactly what she was aiming for. Holding back a giggle, Vanille tried again and smiled wider, only to have Serah shake her head again.

"C'mon Vanille! You can do it. Hm.." A smirk then appeared on the pinkette's lips and then raised her hands up to her chest and wiggled her fingers creepily.

"Or.. I can make you do it!" And commenced to tickling the ginger. Vanille immediately started to squirm and wiggle around like a little worm, giggling loudly.

"S-Serah! S-Stop!" She managed to say between her laughter. Serah only returned her giggles, tickling her slightly harder. "I see the smile I wanted.~"

Vanille only giggled more, trying to push at Serah's tickling fingers. Damn her tube top.

"Alright, alright." Fang chuckled slightly, picking Serah up and off of Vanille. "We don't need another body count on this holiday."

"Fang.." Sazh warned, gesturing toward Serah and Vanille. Both of their heads were down and they were wearing heavy frowns. In fact, they both looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh." Fang sighed, rubbing her temples a little. Hope looked down, turning from the others and toward the Christmas tree. Snow moved over to Serah and held her close to him from behind. Slowly, she moved her hands up and placed them gently on his arm that touched her. Fang tried to do the same for Vanille, but the girl broke her grip and ran out of the living room.

Plopping down on the bed, Vanille sobbed and cried for what seemed like forever. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Why did Lightning have to leave her? Leave her all alone.. There was so much she wanted to do with her, so much she wanted to have them accomplish.. Together.

"It's not fair.." She whispered and was shaken when she heard a voice reply to her.

"It isn't, is it?" Asked the voice. It seemed to be right next to Vanille. Slowly, the ginger opened her peridot-colored eyes and was shocked beyond belief at who she saw.

Lightning. It also seemed that they were no longer in the bedroom also. They were in a field of complete white. It was.. Hazy. Blurry and it dulled the senses. Vanille's tears had faded as she stood up from her laying down position.

"L-L.. Lightning..?" She began to calm down, remembering that this was normal. Well, not normal, but it happened often at night. However, it wouldn't be this vivid.. In fact, Lightning looked as if she were standing right in front of Vanille, in perfect health and what not. Usually, it'd be nothing more than a quick vision and some sweet nothings being whispered in the ginger's ear. But now..

Beginning to walk toward Lightning, Vanille wondered if she would be able to touch her. No one knew how much she longed to be held by Lightning, how much she longed to feel that beautiful touch again..

Once she stood in front of Lightning, she looked up at her, emerald met sapphire in a passionate lock.

"L.. Lightning.." With her name being said, Lightning immediately pulled Vanille into her arms and held her. Vanille couldn't help but burst into tears and snuggle close into Lightning's chest. She cried and sobbed and cried and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity. And it was all in Lightning's radiance and warmth. The pink-haired woman shushed Vanille gently and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Vanille.." She whispered.

Vanille only shook her head. Her sobbing had lessened, but the tears were still very clear.

"I-I miss you so much, Lightning! Everyone does.. But especially me and Serah! We want you to come back.."

Lightning pulled Vanille from her body, earning a sob from the younger girl. She bent down to be at eye level with her and gave Vanille a small, helpless smile.

"I wish I could, Vanille. I miss everyone too. But, there's a reason for everything. There's a reason why I was taken from you all. Maybe it was to make you all strong, I don't know… But do you know what I know for a fact?"

"What..?" The ginger asked, wiping away some of the tears as she calmed down. Lightning's voice was always able to calm her down.

"I know that I love you.. And Serah too. I want you know that."

Vanille was practically on the verge of tears again. That was one of the few times that Lightning said "I love you" before she did, and it had to be in death. It just had to be in fucking death. But y'know.. It was better than never hearing it again.

"I love you too, Claire.. I love you so much. And.. I'll always love you!" She clung back to Lightning, wanting to never let go of her.

Lightning petted Vanille and gave her sigh, pulling her from her body once more. "Vanille, I have to go now."

"Oh no, please, please Lightning.. Don't leave me again.." Vanille begged, clinging tighter.

"Don't worry, Vanille.. I'll be back again tomorrow. Though.. You won't be able to truly see me again until next Christmas."

"H-Huh..? Next Christmas..?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Every Christmas, you'll get the gift of me. So even if you don't get anything in the real world, I'll be there for you, that night, waiting." Lightning whispered.

Vanille only nodded, allowing herself to smile faintly. She would get to see Lightning again.. And again, and again, and again, if only in her dreams.


End file.
